Ultimate Chimera
Chimerias Braveclaw, now known as the 'Ultimate Chimera '''is a chimera Skylander of the Tech element. He used to be an incredibly powerful and nearly invincible chimera that belonged to the Pigmask Army, but his power was toned down when he was dragged into Skylands by Ridley, who later became his best friend. He belongs to Portal Master Claus, along with Ridley and Drago. He was rivals with Vecoline before he died. He is also friends with Almost Mecha Lion . He is also rivals with Cactus Wolf. Biography After the events of Mother 3, the Ultimate Chimera lived in a secret underground base with internet connection, along with numerous other chimeras. One day, he got bored and decided to watch the news, only to find out that an important character from Metroid had been gone for 5 months and was thought to be dead. Despite this fact, the Ultimate Chimera started searching for him as an attempt to get tons of money to stop hiding underground and buy a a large mansion for all of the chimeras to live in. Once he was about to give up, he finally found Ridley in the corner of his secret base. When he was about to call for the other chimeras to see the Space Pirate Dragon, Ridley opened a portal and dragged him into Skylands. The chimera's power greatly decreased and he was ready to kill Ridley, but he soon realized he was treated like he was important and special in Skylands instead of being feared like he was in his original world, and he thanked Ridley for bringing him into the new world. The friendship grew from then on. On May 24, 2013, Ridley noticed the Ultimate Chimera still had great power and asked him if he could join the Skylanders, and the chimera accepted the offer. Personality The Ultimate Chimera doesn't trust anybody unless they try to become friends with him or are already his friends. He kill attack nearly everything in sight, and he makes groan-inducing puns to end silences when he is with his friends. Appearance The Ultimate Chimera is a pinkish-red creature with large teeth that extend to the back. He has a bird on top of his head, and he has a button that would turn him off in his original world between a pair of purple wings. He has an orange forked tail that he will sometimes let his bird run on. Appearances Galactic Darkness The UC appears in Galactic Darkness where he, Claus, Ridley, and Drago travel to 2012 to see the rise and fall of Vecoline's popularity. Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy The Ultimate Chimera brief appearances in Unfounded Revenge, Two Insane Heroes, and A Deep Return. The War of Skylands Ultimate Chimera was one of the Skylanders to face Malefor's hypnotized Skylanders. Later, he got kidnapped by a hypnotized Skylander, but was rescued by Ridley and several other Skylanders. Powers Starting Moves *Bite: The Ultimate Chimera bites an enemy, inflicting decent damage. *Flaming Tail: The Ultimate Chimera puts its tail on fire and slams into an enemy. Basic Upgrades *Chimerair: The Ultimate Chimera flies. Defense increased while flying. *Dentist Gone Wrong: Increases the damage of Bite. *!: All moves do more damage the closer the Ultimate Chimera is to an enemy. Dangerous Denchers Upgrade Path - Further upgrades the Ultimate Chimera's Biting Attacks *Triforce Teeth: The Ultimate Chimera can quickly bite three times in a row. *Sharpest Shards: Biting attacks do maximum damage. *Joyful Jaws: The Ultimate Chimera regains a small bit of health whenever he defeats an enemy. Tail Eruption Upgrade Path - Further upgrades the Ultimate Chimera's Flaming Tail attacks *Dagger Tail: The Ultimate Chimera gets full control of its tail as if it was a sword. *Burning End: Tail attacks do maximum damage. *Spiky Slam: The Ultimate Chimera wears spiked armor, inflicting extra damage while slamming. Dangerous Delight (Soul Gem Upgrade) *The Ultimate Chimera can let its bird fly away to do small bits of damage to faraway enemies and distract them. Quotes Porky Problems quotes Galactic Darkness quotes Battle Quotes *"Beware the Ultimate Chimera!"'' *''"You should've listened to the phrase 'if you see a red thing with a huge mouth, GET OUT OF THERE'!"'' *''"It's only the end of the beginning!"'' *''"You're dead meat."'' Gallery download.jpg 78cc11b2b6db3f84c1ee89f5a2c1494e-d5vkazn.jpg RidleyAndTheUC.png|Ridley and the Ultimate Chimera images5.jpg UCStencil.jpg UCdrawing.jpg|A drawing of the UC Chimerart.png Ultimate Chimera vector.png Trivia *The Ultimate Chimera is a character from Mother 3. *The Ultimate Chimera is one of the few winged Skylanders that doesn't have a flight upgrade, with the others being Sunburn, Flashwing, Scratch, and Night Slasher. *Theme **Ironically, Mother 3's soundtrack has a theme that is called "Vs. The Ultimate Chimera", but "Vs. Mecha Drago" was chosen because it was more fitting for the Ultimate Chimera's new Skylander role while "Vs. The Ultimate Chimera" was to fit the mood that the Ultimate Chimera (who was insanely powerful at the time) was coming for you. ***Even more ironic, the Mecha-Drago is in Skylands. *He has been rumored to have a crush on Ember. The UC himself wrote this down in his diary which Ridley and Claus read, and he does appear to show signs of it. Category:Skylanders Category:Tech Category:Core Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Former villains Category:Crossovers Category:Claus and his Skylanders Category:Chimeras Category:EoP